A flexible printed circuit connected to a display panel comprises an insulating protective layer for protecting a conductive layer provided on a base. In one example, the insulating protective layer is formed to overlap the display panel. When the display panel is set on an electronic device body, the flexible printed circuit is folded. Thus, the flexible printed circuit may contact a corner portion of the display panel, and a break of the conductive layer may be caused. Further, because the flexible printed circuit is pressed when it is connected to the display panel, a break of the conductive layer may be caused. Furthermore, because the conductive layer is exposed, corrosion of the conductive layer may occur. For this reason, it is required to prevent a break or corrosion of the conductive layer, and improve the reliability.